Mother-less Day
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Mothers day is close and Clyde is acting strange. The only person to notice is his best friend Craig. Can Craig get to the bottom of Clydes odd behaviour?


The town of South Park was in a frenzy as Mother's Day drew near. The boys and girls alike were excited to show their gratitude in the form of showering their moms with gifts and hugs; all except for Clyde Donovan who had fallen into what only can be described as a deep depression.

Craig had recently noticed the change in his friend and was somewhat concerned considering he knew Clydes situation and although the fact Clyde had lost his mom, had ever concerned him before; this was his first mother's day without her.

Craig called upon two others, he didn't consider Tweek and Token 'friends' but he could tolerate them unlike the other kids whom he considered assholes.

"Guys, have you noticed a change in Clyde recently?" Craig asked to receive blank stares.

"I'm serious guys; he's gone all quiet and kinda emo." He added, subtly pressing for the other boys opinions.

Tweek jittered and fussed in his seat, letting out a brief vocal tick. Craig fixed his gaze upon the blonde forcing Tweek to interject.

"Well… ughhhh. Of course he's being a little odd dude. Arghhhhhhhh! So much pressure man…" Tweek begun.

"What Tweek's trying to say Craig is of course Clyde had become a little withdrawn, Mother's Day is closing in rapidly and he is after all responsible for his mother's death." Token butt in.

Craig rolled his eyes and huffed out, staring down the other boys who had begun to bicker over the toilet seat debate again.

Craig held up a hand signalling for quiet. "I do not want to go there again, it doesn't matter what happened or how it happen. All we need to know is it happened and Clyde isn't himself, I suggest we talk to him and find a way to comfort our friend in his time of need."

The other two nodded in silent agreement. Neither Tweek nor Token willing to argue with Craigs dominance regarding the situation at hand. The three boys stood up from their seats in the elementary school yard and made way toward Clyde who had isolated himself, under the shade of a nearby tree.

The brunette sat his elbows on his knees as his arms propped up his head, eyes lowered. Clydes usually blissful expression had been replaced by pain; sheer unmasked misery.

Craig, Tweek and Token surrounded the brunette unswayed by Clydes disheartening presence. Instead the three opted to attempt idle chit chat with him.

"Hey Clyde, what's happening buddy?" Token queried, placing himself next to Clyde in close proximity.

Clyde huffed out, long and loud causing the boys begin to lose hope. Craig looked toward Tweek who was tugging at strands of his misplaced blonde locks and sighed, knowing the golden haired boy had become a ball of nerves and anything he could possibly stutter out in that state would be counterproductive.

Craig stepped forth and placed a kind hand under Clydes dropped chin.

"I know." He whispered. Clyde glared.

"You think you know what asshole?" Clyde hissed.

"I know you're in this bitch mood because of your mom. And I think I know how we can assist with it." Craig announced causing Clyde to give a slight nod.

Clyde fell silent, his empty gawk solidly affixed upon Craig, silently beckoning the noirette to continue.

"I've been thinking, if you could do the things you'd usually do for your mom for others you'd feel slightly better knowing you not only made people happy, but also she may be watching over what you do." Craig continued his tone soothing and gentle.

Clyde slowly nodded, his head hardly shifting. "Perhaps you're right; I guess anything is worth a shot to rid myself of this shitty feeling."

A smirk played at Craigs features as he looked toward Tweek and Token, who were shaking their heads as if to say; they didn't agree with this plan. Craig stood, slowly pacing before Clyde suddenly ceasing this action as the idea come to him.

"What would you usually do for your mom Clyde?" Craig inquired. Clyde began to sob his eyes puffy and red, Craig placed his hands upon the brunettes shoulders and stared into his face.

"Seriously, what would you usually do for your mother?" He repeated.

Clyde sniffled. "A present and big warm, hug." Clyde mumbled through his weeping. Craig cupped his hand over his ear.

"Didn't quiet hear you…."

Clyde wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "A gift and a hug. She was a bitch….. but this would always light up her face with a smile."

Craig nodded. "So let's give her reason to smile. Go find Tweek and Token a gift each, give them a hug and impress them like you would your mother. It will make you feel great….. I think."

Before another word could be spoken between them Clyde clambered to his feet and slowly trudged off leaving the other three boys to await his return.

After a short ten minute wait Clyde returned with two parcels. He placed one each on Token and Tweeks laps, embracing them warmly after presenting them with their gifts.

Tweek and Token ripped into the packages and stared to each other, then the gifts, back toward each other, finally turning there glares toward Clyde who was half smiling.

"Dude…. Arghhh. What the fuck is this?" Tweek shrieked motioning toward the pink teddy bear clutching a heart.

Clyde cocked his head. "It's something I would've bought my mom." He sniffled.

Tweek rolled his eyes throwing the bear toward the ground.

Token sighed. "Yeah….. They're pretty lame gifts. You're mom liked this stuff?"

Craig growled as he watched the other two tear into Clyde who had become catatonic, his lip quivering, eyes welling up once again.

"Well, we're not all rich like you Token." Craig chimed in as he'd finally had enough.

Clyde couldn't stand a second more of the cruel taunts. He snatched up the pink bear and ran. Crying loud and hard as if his heart had just broken.

Craig shot an icy glared towards the pair of ungrateful assholes before turning and pursuing the mess of a boy.

He followed quickly, wondering where Clyde could be headed when he noticed the brunette enter the cemetery.

Craig swallowed hard and entered, darting behind headstones, watching Clydes every move until he stopped, falling into a cross legged sitting position in front of a tombstone covered in a beautiful floral array.

Craig inched closer toward where Clyde was seated, the closer he got the cleared the etching on the tombstone became. 'H_ere lies Betsy Donovan. Beloved Wife and Mother. Forever in our hearts._'

Craig outstretched a hand placing it on Clydes shoulder. Clyde jumped and looked up. His face strained with tears as he coddled the bear tightly against his chest.

Craig fell to his knees beside the brunette and placed his hand gently upon the bear, taking it from Clydes grasp and holding it to his chest.

"Thank you for the lovely gift." Craig uttered smiling widely.

Craig then wrapped Clyde up in a massive warm embrace, the pink teddy bear between them. Clyde buried his head in Craigs chest, the sounds of crying slowly fading.

"Your hugs are so warm….." Craig stated, hoping he didn't sound too queer in his attempt to calm the other boy down. Clyde nodded as he gripped Craig tighter.

Clyde removed his head from Craigs chest and shot a sad smile. Craig wiped away a tear streaming down the brunettes face with his sleeve and nodded. "I'll always be here for you Clyde." He explained.

Clyde nodded as the two sat the bear amongst the flowers on his mother's grave.

"Thank you for this Craig."


End file.
